Talk:Siegemaster Assassination
I tried this for the first time today and found this to be a very simple Assault. Our party setup was PLD/WAR, BST/NIN with Courier Carrie, RDM/WHM, RDM/BLM, and WHM/SMN (me). In our first run we discovered that the trolls went down fast with only a PLD and BST attacking them. I was so confident I popped a sushi and played lolmeleewhm on the second troll. The NM was found on our second kill. I realized we were kinda lucky, but when we went in a second time I was confident enough to play lolmeleewhm again. On our second run we had ZERO problem sleeping repops, and found the NM on our 4th kill. My Hexa Strike was doing 500+ damage, and the RDM/BLM went in meleeing as well. With our two RDMs, I doubt we would've had much trouble sticking sleep even if we had to kill up to 6 mobs. Everyone, including the PLD, had plenty of MP even up to the 4th mob. One RDM used Convert once, I never had yellow Magic Points, and didn't even have to use Devotion. With the ease of mobs going down, I think a party splitting up into two groups of 2 melees supported by a RDM (sleep, cure, enfeebling magic) to increase the liklihood of finding the correct mob early in the assault is a good alternative strategy, although newbies may rather try the traditional approach first. --Optima 13:14, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Strategies for finding Borgerlur * I did this with a few friends today and we noticed one thing. It will need confirmation, but if you pull an Old Troll that without linking the others, in other words, it looks seemingly isolated, that Troll you pulled will link all those in the immediate area. We pulled an Old Troll in the large open circle on the map. This Troll was far from nearby Trolls, so we'd figure this would be the first and safest one to kill. After pulling it to a safe area into the tunnel to the north, we began to attack it. Still no links. About 5% into giving it damage, however, every Troll that was in that circular room came to its aid. So, my assumption is that if you pull one Old Troll and that Troll links all other trolls who are not even in aggro or linking range, then that Old Troll is the NM, Borgerlur. --(From Aselin on Bismarck, 5-27-2007) Moved from article page --Techno 12:48, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Has anyone tried training all of the Old trolls and having a BLM ES Thundaga III on them to discover which is the NM? I'd assume Borg would have the most HP left. Can anyone confirm whether this would work or not? Would your entire party get hate from doing this? --Dragonspight 10:18, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :This idea didn't work because the troll NM has the same amount of HP and damage taken as the rest of them mobs. --Dragonspight 05:38, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :Having 4 or 5 BLM use Waterga III, however, may wipe all the trolls at once. Ayrlie 01:55, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Widescan Theory Tested this widescan theory that he's at the top of the list. Tracked the top of the list since entry, never killed tracked mob, but found the NM. Tested it myself today, the NM ended up being the 5th on widescan. Killed top troll first, then last; both were not NM. Removed the comment on front page needing verification as well. Seems to be completely random. --Bekisa 15:26, 15 August 2007 (CDT) 90+ Testimonials Level 90: 1xBLU/NIN, 1xWHM/RDM(me), 1xBST/NIN, 1xmule. The BLU and BST zerged all the trolls until we found the one. We tried not to link them at first, but they were so weak to us it didn't even matter. Cumaea 18:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC)